


Sinful Life

by GoldenLaces



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLaces/pseuds/GoldenLaces
Summary: Your college years are finally about to end. Hello real world. You've wanted this ever since you began school. You're an amazing student and you're about to start a new job as a nanny. You were excited for what the future would bring. It should all be smooth sailing, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing a fic and I decided to post it. Just a disclaimer that this fic will include cussing, sexual relations, mature content, etc. The first chapter is just an introduction chapter so don't expect to be blown away, be patient with me. It'll be worth it :) I hope you guys enjoy this story and I can't wait for y'all to go on this journey with me! Enjoy!

> "I meet the family on Monday. They only have one kid so it shouldn't be too hard to keep up." You say to your mom over the phone. "Yes of course I'll be extra careful. Mom, I gotta go. I have another call coming in. Love you."  
>     You hang up and let out a deep sigh before tossing the phone on the couch. Of course you didn't have another call coming in but if you didn't say that then you'd be on the phone with your mom all day. You loved that woman but she really drove you crazy sometimes.  
>     You walked over to your laptop and opened it up to see if you had received any emails from a Mr. Morgan. Your dad had said to keep an eye out for the email as it was an important email. Your dad and this Mr. Morgan have been friends since they were in college and they seemed to be close. You've never met him which was funny considering your dad talks about him all of the time. Your dad had arranged for you to be a live in nanny for the family while you finished off your final year at university. You had to admit that the thought of being a live in nanny was a bit odd to you, mainly because you didn't know anything about the family besides the fact that they are filthy rich. According to your dad, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan own a very successful bank in downtown Seattle and are looking to expand eastward. Your dad had stressed the concept of not fucking up on more than one occasion. He had told you to "do a good job" and "watch after the kid like a hawk" because "what you do reflects on me" and blah blah blah. You couldn't be bothered to repeat the whole conversation in your head. You had heard it enough times that the words were practically engraved in your skull. You counted your lucky stars that you didn't live in the same city as your father otherwise he'd be over right now giving you another lecture.  
>     "There it is," you say out loud as you swiftly move your thumb over the laptop's touchpad and direct the mouse to the email.  
>      From: Jeffrey Dean Morgan  
>     "Hello Y/N! My name is Mr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. I hope you're doing well! Your father has set up for us to meet you this coming Monday at 7:30 pm. I hope you like Italian food as we will be having dinner at The Altura. The restaurant's address is 1100 5th Ave. Don't worry about bringing any sort of payment for your dinner, it's on us. If you have any questions or concerns about the plans, please don't hesitate in emailing me back. We cannot wait to meet you! Have yourself a good rest of your day and a fabulous weekend! See you on Monday!  
>  -Jeffrey, Angela, and Jordan"  
>     Your eyes re-read the email while your hand quickly jots down the address of the restaurant and the time you're supposed to meet. You then proceed to exit out of the email and close your laptop.  
>     You have to admit that you were nervous about the dinner with the family. You were never good at starting a conversation and you absolutely hated small talk. You are hoping that they are laid back and easy to converse with otherwise Monday night would be extremely awkward. Having the kid there should also lift some tension. There's something about a kid's spirit that instantly uplifts the mood in any situation.  
>      Your mind couldn't help but wonder what they looked like. Would they give off the "I'm rich and I want everyone to know it" vibe? Or would they be more of a "we go to church every Sunday and donate to charity" type of family? What if they didn't like you? What if the kid was a big time trouble maker? What if they decided to not hire you after all? You slapped yourself mentally for dragging the "what ifs" into the scenario. You had always been the person that questioned anything and everything. It was in your nature and you couldn't help it. You absolutely hated it.  
>     You decided to slightly distract yourself by looking up the restaurant on Google. You weren't surprised to see that the restaurant was absolutely gorgeous. You clicked on the menu tab and saw that the prices were out of your budget. You were lucky that your dinner was being paid for. You decided that you would still take cash just in case things don't go as planned. You proceeded to look at the restaurant website as you led your mouse over to the gallery tab. Your eyes were in awe after seeing the beautiful interior of the place. You had never been in such a beautiful place so you were actually excited about seeing it for yourself.  
>     "God what am I going to wear," you say out loud. You knew that the clothing in your wardrobe wasn't fit for that type of restaurant and you suddenly started stressing about the dinner again.  
>      You took a deep breath and glanced up at the ticking clock on your wall. 8:27 pm. The night was still young for a Friday night but your body was begging for you to call it a night. Giving in to your body's request, you close your eyes and relax your body on the couch. _I'll worry about the dinner and outfit tomorrow. You're stressing too much over nothing Y/N._


	2. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is chapter 2 of the fic. I tried to make it longer than chapter one. The chapters will be getting longer as more characters are introduced. I hope you all enjoy! :)

   You woke up the next morning feeling much better than you had the day before. You laid on the couch for 20 minutes just staring at the ceiling and listening to the clock tick the minutes by. You check the time and decide to get up and start the day. You wanted to make it to the stores to look for an outfit before it got flooded with people. Saturdays are always the craziest days of the week in the stores downtown since most people are off of work and school.  
    You texted your best friend Jasmine and told her to meet you at your favorite mall. She responded rather quickly, agreeing to your plans of course. Jasmine has been your best friend ever since you moved to Seattle. She was your dorm roommate freshman year and you both had hit it off right away. You were so lucky that you had landed such an incredible person as a friend. She had really become part of your family and your parents absolutely loved her. They had always joked about adopting her if she was up for it. Jasmine was the only person you trusted 100% and you knew that you could confide in her.  
    Once you were ready to go, you grabbed your purse, keys, and phone and made your way out of your apartment. You step outside and take a breath of fresh air. You had originally planned to catch a taxi to take you downtown but looking around you noticed the streets were packed with cars. You weren't looking forward to getting into a taxi and making small talk with some stranger while you sat and waited for the traffic to move.  
    You looked down at your wrist watch to check the time. You could always walk to the mall. It was only a couple of blocks and you didn't mind the walk. It would be nice to get in some exercise for the day.  
    You turned on your heels after locking your apartment door, gripped your purse, and made your way down a short set of stairs before entering the sea of people walking in the direction of the mall. You tried your best to stay clear of those who were in a rush to get to their destination. You weren't in the mood to get cussed at or shoved out of the way. People get mean when they don't get their way. You couldn't blame them though because it's human nature. Everyone did it, including yourself.  
    The walk to the mall flew by rather quick. You directed your attention to the buildings that you had passed by. You had made this walk on many occasions, passing by various small shops, bakeries, and cafes yet you had never entered any of them. Maybe you could stop and enter a small clothing boutique on your way back home from the mall. You had always loved the small family owned boutiques because most of the time the family operated the whole thing. This specific boutique that had caught your eye reminded you of Bling, a small clothing shop back home that you absolutely adored. You would stop now and check out the clothing but you were already running a bit late. You snapped your attention back to the walkway path and continued your small journey.  
    You arrived at the front doors of the mall to find Jasmine waiting on you. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that bopped up and down as she made her way towards you.  
    "There you are! I was beginning to think you bailed on me," she said with a laugh as she pulled you in for a quick hug.  
    "I would never," you say. "Traffic looked awful so I just walked my happy ass here," you say before you both turn and head inside.  
    "God tell me about it. I made the mistake of taking a cab. My cab driver was a total creep so I got off after we passed two blocks," she says with a laugh.  
    "Oh poor you. Should've gotten your exercise in like me." You reply in a joking matter.  
    "Shit I know. Got that noted for next time," she says as you turn and walk into a Nordstrom store. "Nordstrom? Y/N are you feeling okay? Are you running a fever? Are you really Y/N?" She asks.  
    "Oh hush Jasmine. I just wanna look around." You reply. She knows you well enough to know that Nordstrom is out of your budget and not your style at all.  
    "I mean you're probably not going to find black ripped denim jeans here but go ahead." She replies.  
    "Surprisingly enough I'm not looking for my usual clothing." You say as you rummage through the dress rack.  
    "What are you looking for then? Are you looking to change your whole wardrobe?" She asks.  
    "Nope. I have a dinner meeting thingy on Monday with that family that I told you about."  
    "Ah yes. The rich family. The bank owners," she says. "What bank do they own again?"  
    "Umm I think it's called Western Group. Don't quote me on that though." You reply as you pull a black dress off of the rack. "I kinda like this one. What do you think?" You ask as you put the dress against your body to display it.  
    "Oooo I love that one. Try it on," Jasmine says with excitement. "But did you say Western Group?! Is it that new bank that they built downtown?!"  
    "Yeah I believe so. Why?" You question her as curiosity sneaks in to wonder why she's so excited about a bank.  
    "My friend Jim opened up an account there and the owner is like really hot. Jim asked me to go with him about two weeks ago and the owner assisted us." She says.  
    "Are you sure it was the right bank?" You ask. "I mean it could've been anyone."  
    "I highly doubt it was just anyone. You said the family owned the bank and he told us that he was the owner. What's his name?" She asked, as excitement filled her eyes.  
    "Jeffrey. Mr. Morgan," you reply.  
    "THAT'S HIM!" she yelled out, causing several heads in the store to turn your way.  
    "Shhhh Jasmine," you say. "People are staring."  
    "Hell, let them stare. Y/N, you're fucking going to be living with that man 5 days out of the week!"  
    "He's married. He has a kid. Hello, is anyone home?" You say as you snap your fingers in her face.  
    "So what? Doesn't mean you can't admire his beauty," she says with a giggle. "I mean seriously Y/N, how are you not excited about this?"  
    "I haven't even met the family yet! You think he's hot but what if I don't?" You say.  
    "Oh but you will. You'll see on Monday just why I'm freaking out. I'll be waiting for your call after the dinner. It's gonna be great." She exclaims.  
    "Get a grip Jasmine. This is a job. I have to be professional. I have to deliver good services."  
    "And professional you will be. In the bedroom," she says as she winks at you.  
    Your mouth drops open and you smack her on her right arm. She lets out a laugh and you can't help but join in.  
    "You're actually crazy, you know that?" You say as you make your way to the dressing room to try on the black dress.  
    "Oh I know. That's why you love me so much!" She says as you enter the room and close the door behind you.  
    "Well you're not wrong," you tell her as you take off your clothes and pull the black fabric over your head before zipping up the back and smoothing out the edges. The dress fit you perfectly. It hugged your body in all the right places and stopped mid thigh. The dress showed off the curves of your body that you had been blessed with. This dress made you feel confident and mature and sexy. You put on a smile before opening the dressing room door to show Jasmine the dress.  
    "How does it look?" You ask her quietly.   
    "Holy shit Y/N! You look amazing!" she says with a huge smile on her face. "Like seriously. Where have you been hiding that body all of these years?"  
    "Under cardigans and sweaters," you reply.  
    "Ha. Ha." Jasmine replies in a mocking tone.  
    "You asked. I answered," you tell her.  
    "Smart ass. So you're definitely buying that one. He'll love it," she says.  
    "Who?" Your mouth speaks before your mind processes what she was implying. "Nevermind. I get where you're going with this." You say before going back in to the dressing room to change back into your clothing.  
    You exit the dressing room once you're fully clothed and head over to the cash register to pay for the gorgeous garment. You lay the dress on the counter and the woman assisting you gives you a big smile.  
    "This is a stunning piece. One of my favorites" she says. "Special occasion?"  
    You open your mouth to reply but Jasmine's voice beats you to it. Great.  
    "She landed a date on Monday night" she says to the woman before giving you a reassuring nod.   
    You can't help but let out a small chuckle. She truly is crazy. You couldn't even imagine the conversation that you two will have once you leave the department.  
    "Ahh a date. How lovely. He's going to love this on you," the woman replies. "A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." She's completely clueless as to what's going on and you'd rather keep it that way.  
    "That's what I told her!" Jasmine says. "She wanted to wear something that she already had in her closet but I said 'no way Jose. This is a special thing. I insist we get you a new outfit' and so here we are," she said.  
    "Well aren't you a magnificent friend." The lady replied. "So who's the lucky guy?" She said, looking you in the eyes, awaiting your answer.   
    You were silent. Your mind was drawing a blank and you couldn't come up with a lie that was even semi good.  
    "He's an owner of a bank. Nice guy. Good looking. Very successful. She really hit the jackpot with this one" Jasmine answered for you.  
    "How nice!" the cashier replied before telling you your total. "How did you two meet?" She egged on.  
    "We actually haven't met," you finally spoke as you handed her the payment for the dress. "It's a blind date set up by my lovely friend here." You said.  
    "Well that's fabulous. Best of luck to you. Blind dates aren't all that bad young lady. My husband and I met on a blind date. I hope you have a good outcome with yours!" She says as she hands you your change and a bag with the dress inside.  
    "Thank you ma'am," you say with a smile. "Have a good day." Jasmine waves to the woman and you both turn to walk out of the store.  
    "She totally saw right through that," you say.  
    "Mmmm I don't think so. We were pretty convincing," Jasmine replied.  
    You let out a laugh before saying "YOU were convincing. I turned into a damn mime."  
    "Lighten up. We're never gonna see her again and she's never gonna know that we told a little white lie," she says. "Anyways, I'm starving. Let's get some lunch before we head home. Mongolian okay with you?"  
    You nod your head and give her a thumbs up as you make your way towards the food court. You both order your lunch and grab a seat at a table in the eating area.  
    "So all jokes aside, are you nervous about Monday?" Jasmine asks and you nod your head as you take a sip of your drink.  
    "Yeah I am actually. I'm usually not this nervous about starting a new job. I think it's just a lot of weight to bear on your shoulders when you have to be responsible for someone else's kid ya know?" You say before taking a bite of your food. Jasmine nods in agreement. "I mean my dad has made it clear that I better not fuck this up. He's all buddy buddy with Mr. Morgan so I can see why he is putting the pressure on me," you continued.  
    "I think you're going to do an amazing job Y/N. You always do. I wouldn't stress too much about it," she says just as your phone begins to ring.  
    You struggle to dig your phone out of your purse as it continues to ring. You get the phone out just in time to see the calling number.  
    "I don't know this number. Should I ignore it?" you ask Jasmine.  
"No answer it. What if it's Mr. Hottie," she says with a cheeky grin.  
"Oh shut up. There's no way it can be him," you say as you answer the phone.

    "Hello?" You speak into the phone.  
    "Hi, Y/N! How are you?" A deep voice comes in from the other end.  
    "I'm fine. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" You say and look up to Jasmine who is displaying a grin bigger than the Cheshire Cat.  
    "Oh I'm sorry. It was rude of me not to introduce myself. It's me, Jeff" replies the voice.  
    "I'm sorry sir. I don't know a Jeff" you reply.  
    "My apologizes yet again Y/N. You obviously don't know my nickname," the man says. "It's Jeffrey. Jeffrey Dean Morgan." he says. You see Jasmine begin to freak out. She had moved over next to you and had her ear right by the phone.  
    "Ah Jeffrey. Mr. Macho Morgan as my dad likes to call you," you say which earns you a laugh from the man. His laugh made its way through the phone and filled your ear and you couldn't help but smile. His laugh was rather deep, just like his voice, but it was also very comforting.  
     "Now that's a nickname I haven't heard in a while," he says. "How's your dad doing? It's been a couple of days since I've heard from him. I'm starting to think he dumped you on me and ran for the hills."  
    You chuckle before saying "He's doing fine actually. He's been working a lot. I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days either," you respond. "But I certainly hope he didn't dump me on you and run for the hills. Then you'd be stuck with me forever," you respond in a joking matter.  
    "Well I have a feeling that that wouldn't be such a bad thing," he responds and Jasmine slaps your arm out of excitement. "Anyways Y/N, I just wanted to make sure that you had received my email that I sent you yesterday."  
    "Yes sir, I did indeed. Everything is still up to date on that?" you ask.  
    "Sure is. If anything were to change between now and then I will be sure to let you know" he responds.  
    "That sounds great," you say. "I can't wait to meet you and your family."  
    "Same here Y/N. We're all very eager to meet you. When you arrive to the restaurant just ask for the Morgan party and you will be escorted to our table" he says before taking a long pause. "And Y/N?"  
    "Yes Mr. Morgan?" you reply.  
    "Wear something nice" he says.  
You clear your throat before responding.     "Yes sir."  


	3. Lovely Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This chapter is the longest one so far. There are new characters that are introduced in this chapter. I envision Elizabeth Banks as Angela and young Ty Panitz (from the film Yours, Mine, & Ours) as Jordan. I also forgot to mention before that I picture Selena Gomez as Jasmine. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading! :)

   "Holy shit!!" Jasmine exclaims as you set your phone down on the table. "Y/N what the hell just happened?!"  
   "I believe he just confirmed the dinner," you say, shrugging your shoulders.  
   "I believe he just flirted with you a bit," she responds.  
   "Don't be ridiculous Jas," you begin. "He hasn't even met me yet. You're being delusional."  
   "If anyone if being delusional here it's you. I mean he said 'Well I have a feeling that that wouldn't be so bad' and "wear something nice'" she says with raised eyebrows.  
   "So what? That doesn't mean anything," you defend.  
   "Oh please spare me my breath. I saw the way you choked up after he told you to wear something nice" she continues.  
   "I did not! He doesn't even know what I look like. Why on earth would he be flirting with me?"  
"You said he and your dad have been buddies since their college years," she replies.  
   "Yeah. And?" you question her as you have no idea why that was even brought up in this conversation.  
   "You're telling me that all of those years of friendship never brought up talk about family. That it never brought up conversations about all of your family vacations which resulted in your father showing him photos of said vacations," she says. "And what about all of the birthday parties and family dinners and holidays. From what you say, your dad knows a lot about this guy. I would imagine that it would be the same if you switched the situations. Just because you've never seen him doesn't mean he hasn't seen you." She says and the wheels in your head can't help but turn as you process what she just implied. She was right and you knew it. Hell she knew it too but you weren't going to admit it to her. You sat in silence for a couple of seconds while your thoughts collected.  
   "You're digging too deep into this Jas. Jumping to conclusions will only fuck with your head," you respond.  
   "So will being in denial Y/N," she says with excitement painted on her face.  
   You hated how she was always right. No matter how hard you tried to fight back, she always won. It was as if she was working alongside some wizard who told her how things were going to play out. You knew for a fact that there was no wizard but deep down you wished there was. You wanted an explanation as to why Jasmine was able to get inside of your head and make you question everything. You needed an explanation as to how she was so good at backing herself up. She was always so clever with the way she approached subjects that it drove you a bit mad. She was so damn good. And clever too.   
   "Whatever floats your boat," you respond, wanting to cut the conversation short. "Are you ready to go? I wanna stop by this cute boutique that I saw on the way here. You're welcome to join me."  
   "I would but I have an art project due next week and I haven't even started. Typical me huh," she says as you both rise from your chairs and dump your trays in the trash bin.  
   "You always wait until last minute for everything but it always works out for you. What's your secret Oh Great One," you respond.  
   "Rule number one in my book. Never tell your secrets," she says as she sends a wink your way and walks towards the mall entrance.  
   "Oh come on. You can't even spill to your best friend in the entire world?" you let out an over dramatic gasp.  
   "Nope. Not even to my best friend. Sorry pal" she says as she pulls you in for a goodbye hug.  
   "Well that's just rude," you laugh as you return the hug.  
   "I never said I was nice," she responds as you pull away. "I've gotta get going. I'll be waiting for you to call on Monday evening. I wanna hear everything," she says as she turns her body away from you and begins walking.  
   "Okay. Don't be expecting much as nothing exciting is going to happen!" you yell at her as she slips out of the mall's front doors and makes her way towards a taxi.  
   You make eye contact with Jasmine just before she gets into the taxi and you bust out laughing. She just flipped you off. You glance over your shoulder and realize that your laughing episode had caused everyone to look your direction. Way to go Y/N. Everyone probably thinks you're crazy now. You change your facial expression before walking out of the mall and making your way down the street. You had stopped at several shops on the way home but nothing really caught your eye. Your last stop of the day was at the cute bakery called Frache where your purchased some pastries for yourself. Nothing too exciting.  
   You decided on skipping the boutique for today because daylight was going quick and you didn't want to be caught alone in the dark streets. Who knows what kind of creeps and dangerous people were lurking and watching just waiting for an opportunity to strike.  
   You shake the thought from your head and pick up your walking pace. You were exhausted from today and you wanted nothing more but to get home, shower, and go to bed.  
   You arrive to your apartment five minutes later, just in time to see the sun hide behind an array of tall buildings that stood behind you. Making your way inside, you kick off your shoes and toss your bags on the floor before locking the front door and heading toward the bathroom to shower.  
    You quickly cleanse yourself in a steamy shower, allowing the hot water to relax your tense body. Your muscles automatically begin to loosen up and the feeling is fantastic. You let the hot water hit against your delicate skin for another five minutes before stepping out into a warm fog that had collected in your bathroom.  
   The conversations from earlier that occurred with Jasmine and Mr. Morgan came flooding back into your mind rather quickly. The thoughts that you had fought so hard just hours before had beat you and found an entry into your head.  
   There was no way that Mr. Morgan had been flirting with you over the phone, right? I mean he's happily married. He has a kid. He's a successful man. He apparently is attractive. What more could he want that he didn't already have? What could possibly lead him to flirt with some stranger over the phone? Maybe his life lacks excitement. Maybe he misses the way his life was before. Maybe he craves the feeling of being wreckless and young. Maybe he misses the feeling of not having to be responsible for anyone besides himself. It's possible right?  
   "Mmmm yeah right. Get your head on straight Y/N" you say aloud. "There's no way a married man was flirting with you. Jasmine is getting into your head," you stare at yourself in the mirror that had now cleared itself from the steam. "Don't get sucked into this."  
   You made your way into your bedroom making sure to shut off all of the lights on your way there. You threw on some comfortable clothes and then hopped into bed and pushed all of your thoughts aside. The sooner you shut your mind down, the sooner you could get to sleep. You laid in bed for what seemed an eternity before your breathing came to a slow and steady pace. Your eyelids got heavier and heavier as sleep took control of the wheel and drove your body into a deep slumber.

The rest of the weekend had flown by way quicker than you had expected. It was now Monday and the day that you would have dinner with the Morgan family finally arrived. You had allowed yourself to sleep in until 11 o'clock. Your body craved rest and would take anything you were willing to give.  
   You take the opportunity of having a couple of hours until the dinner to relax and pamper yourself. You run yourself a warm bubble bath, put on a face mask, and grab a glass of red wine before slipping into a state of relaxation. You really questioned yourself as to why you didn't do this more often. You enjoyed the way you could shut the world off, even if it was just for a short while.  
You stayed in the bath for about half of an hour before taking a full shower. You did your usual shower routine that consisted of shampooing and conditioning your hair. You also went beyond that and exfoliated and shaved your legs, having the little black dress that you had bought in mind.  
   You opened the door to the bathroom once you had finished and stepped out into the hallway, steam following your every movement. You head towards your bedroom and walk over to where you have the black garment hanging. You waste no time in putting on your best undergarments and tossing the black dress over your head. You were excited to see yourself back in the stunning piece and you couldn't wait to actually wear it out in public.  
   You then begin to do your makeup and hair once you finished getting dressed. You curled your hair so that each strand would have a retro vintage style to it. You decided to keep your eye and face makeup neutral. Your took the advantage of having a simple canvas by painting a gorgeous red lip creme onto your plump lips. You completed getting ready by spraying some perfume on your collarbone and your wrists.  
   You walk over to your full body mirror and admire your appearance. You had never felt this confident in anything that you wore. You felt like tonight was an opportunity to step out of your comfort zone and so you did. Never in a million years would you have pictured yourself in a short black dress such as this one. You would have never pictured yourself rocking such a bold yet sultry color on your lips. You had to admit that you were excited to be seen this way.  
   You glance over to the clock on your wall and realize it's time to head to the restaurant. You did not want to be late and make a bad impression before even starting the job.  
   You put on your black pumps and grab your clutch bag that held your phone, money, and keys before slipping out into the streets outside. It was slightly cold outside but there was no going back inside to retrieve a coat.  
   You signaled a taxi and made your way into the yellow vehicle to shield your body from the cold breeze. You tell the driver the address of the restaurant and before you know it you're on your way.  
   "You have a hot date tonight?" the driver says and you make eye contact in the rear view mirror of the cab. Blue eyes stated back at you before directing their attention back to the road.   
   "Business work," you reply.  
   "Interesting," he says. "Well you look great. What kind of business do you do?"  
   Nice. Small talk. One of the few things you absolutely hated.  
   "I nanny," you respond wanting to keep the conversation short. Maybe if you kept your sentences short and cold then the driver wouldn't egg on.  
   "You? Nanny?" he says with a small chuckle. "You don't strike me as the type."  
   "You don't even know me," you reply, annoyance clear in your voice.  
   "Calm down there princess. I was just thinking that you were a businesswoman," he says. "You know. The kind that spends 8 hours in office meetings trying to think of ways to improve the already perfect company. The kind that hates what she does but will continue to do it anyways because she wants to make everyone but herself happy. The kind that's too scared to go after what she truly wants in life because she's stuck in a frame. A frame of satisfying others. And by the time she realizes whose happiness truly matters, it'll be too late. You know, that kind."  
   "Nope. That's not me. Sorry," you reply with your arms crossed in front of your chest. Who in the hell does this guy think he is? "But maybe if you keep feeding everyone that bullshit then someone might say you're right. If the shoe fits, wear it" you say as he pulls over in front of the restaurant.  
   You waste no time in stepping out of the cab and slamming the door shut. You walk over the the passenger window and give it a couple of taps. He rolls it down and you pay the man for the ride. You look into his blue eyes once again and are shocked to see that he was younger than most drivers you've ever had. You hadn't noticed that he was actually good looking. Too bad he was a smartass.   
   "You know you really shouldn't get offended so easily," he says, taking a hold of the cash. "Life's easier when you just don't give a shit."  
   "I don't need some random stranger telling me how to live my life," you reply. "I know what's best for me."  
   "I get the feeling that you don't," he says. "But that's okay. It'll come to you sooner or later. I just hope for your sake that it's sooner rather than later. Have a nice business dinner nanny."  
   "I will," you say. "Have a nice life jerk," and with that you turn around and make your way inside of the restaurant.  
   The savory smell of Italian food floats around the room and greets your senses first thing. You look around and admire the beautiful interior of the well lit restaurant. Chandeliers hang from ceiling. Silverware is perfectly placed on top of a clothed table top. Soft music smoothly ruffles through the room. Wine bottles sit in the center of every table. People dressed very elegantly sit around the tables, chatting and laughing the night away. The energy being produced by the restaurant's guests was radiant and uplifting. It was absolutely stunning in here.  
   "Madam," you are pulled away from your thoughts as a voice calls you back to reality. "What party will you be attending this fine evening?"  
   "Hi. Sorry," you say quickly. "The Morgan party."  
   "Right this way," you begin to follow the woman through the humongous room. She leads you towards the back of the restaurant which held less guests than the front. "You look lovely miss" she tells you. "We're almost to your party."  
    "Oh. Thank you very much," you reply clearly taken aback from the comment.  
The woman suddenly stops and steps to her left, clearing the way to the table.  You look up to see three people already sitting at a corner table. Your eyes couldn't help but gravitate towards the man that Jasmine had hyped up. Mr. Morgan. Your heart instantly began to beat faster and you felt your face become flush. He was the most perfect man you had ever laid eyes on. His dark brown hair looked softer than cotton and was perfectly combed back. His skin was radiant and lustrous. His hazel eyes glistened as they made contact with yours. The stubble on his face was groomed to perfection and you couldn't help but notice the specks of grey that grew inbetween the darker hair. His teeth were perfectly aligned and were whiter than the table cloth that sat in front of you. You could not find one single flaw in this man.  
   "Hello! You must be Y/N," a blonde lady in a red dress says and your attention is directed towards her. "My name is Angela. Please. Have a seat" she points towards the empty chair.   
   You take her invitation and take a seat next to the kid. Jordan is his name if you remembered correctly from the email.  
   "Thank you," you say.  
   "Miss, what can I get you to drink?" the waitress says. You almost forgot she was still standing to your left.  
   "Umm. A water will be fine, thanks" you say.  
   "Nonsense. Bring her a glass of wine," a voice says. You look up to see Mr. Morgan smiling at you. "My treat" he says and the waitress nods her head before turning around to retrieve the drink.  
   "You really didn't have to order the wine. I know how expensive this place can be and I would hat-" you begin before you're interrupted.  
   "It's okay Y/N. You're our dinner guest this evening," he says in a deep voice. "And besides, everything is better when wine is involved. Isn't that right honey" he says as he gives his wife a kiss on the cheek. You direct your attention elsewhere while the gesture is being performed. The waitress returns quickly with your wine and you thank her. You all order your dinner of choice and the waitress leaves once again.  
   "So. Y/N. You don't mind if we ask you a couple of questions while we wait, do you?" Angela says. "You're going to be living with us soon and I need only the best for my family."  
   "Of course I don't mind," you say. "I'd be concerned if you didn't ask me questions."  
   "Glad we're on the same page," she says before continuing. "Jeffrey tells me that you've just started your last year at university."  
   "Yes ma'am. That's correct," you respond.  
   "What are you majoring in? Will it land you a successful career? Will you be making a big income once you get going?" she asks.  
   "Ang, that's a bit personal don't you think," Jeffrey says.  
   "She said we could ask her questions so I'm asking her questions," she says.  
   "It's okay," you respond quickly. "I'm majoring in English. Minoring in art and Spanish."  
   "And what career do you hope to obtain with those degrees once you've completed school?" she says.  
   "I'm hoping to become a teacher here in Seattle to test the waters and see how I like it," you respond. "I don't see myself staying permanently here though. I'd like to go back home and teach in smaller schools."  
   "Why wouldn't you want to stay here in Seattle?" Jeffrey asks and you direct your attention to him. He puts on a bright smile and you can't help but smile back. God this man is killing you just with his smile.   
   "It's a nice city don't get me wrong. But it's not home" you say.  
   "That's understandable," he replies.   "Seattle has always been my home. I can see why you would get home sick after being away for years.  
   "Seattle is my home too," a voice to the right of you says. You look down into the eyes of a 7 year old boy and you smile. You had forgotten that Jordan was at the table with all of you. He had been quiet since you arrived.  
   "Is that so," you say and he nods in response. "Tell me, what is it that you like most about living here?"  
   "Oh everything! I love my school and my friends and the city. There's so much to do," he says with excitement filled in his voice. "And the people are really nice. The food is so yummy. Dad likes to take me to the aquarium so we can look at all of the fishies and sharks and those things with the funny tails."  
   "Things with the funny tails?" you ask.  
   "Sea horses Jordan. That's what they're called remember," Jeffrey says.  
   "Oh yeah. I forget," Jordan says.  
   "Are sea horses your favorite?" you ask.  
   "Yeah! I wanted one for Christmas but Santa didn't bring it to me" he says.  
   "Awe no. I'm sorry," you tell him. "Maybe if you ask again this year he'll bring you one. But remember you have to be a good boy."  
   "That's right," Jeffrey says. "Listen to Y/N. She knows best."  
   The waitress returns with everyone's food and you all begin to dig in. Silence sat over the table for a couple of minutes before Angela spoke again.  
   "Y/N, you said earlier that you would like to return home and teach in a smaller school?" she said and you nodded to let her know she had heard correctly. "So I take it that you're from a small town?"  
   "Yeah I'd say it's pretty small. Definitely smaller than Seattle," you say.  
   "Interesting. You certainly have elegance which surprised me if I'm going to be honest. Don't people from small towns lack manners? Aren't most of them uncivilized?" you say and you cough out of surprise. Was she being serious right now or was this a test.  
   You looked her in the eyes before saying "No actually. They are some of the nicest people you will ever meet. They care a lot about each other. They're plenty civilized. They help each other out ya know. It's very rare to find that kind of hospitality in the city."  
   Jeffrey clears his throat and speaks before she gets the opportunity to reply.  
"I completely agree" he says as he raises his wine glass to his lips and takes a sip. "Now Y/N. When will you be able to begin? We would like it to be as soon as possible if it's not too big of a hassle. We have already prepared a room for you in the house and Jordan is really excited for you to move in. "  
   "I can start next week. It would give me some time to get my stuff prepared," you say.  
   "That sounds perfect." Jeffrey says. "That would be perfect right honey?"  
He looks towards Angela who is staring at you like a hawk. You have to admit that it was making you a tad bit uncomfortable. You thank god that Jeffrey and Jordan have lifted some of the tension that was floating between you and Angela. This woman gave off some bad vibes and you had no idea why. You had just met her an hour before yet you couldn't wait to leave just to get away from her.  
   "That sounds good dear," she replies, her eyes continue to focus on you. "I will give you a tour of the house. Thursday would work best. You don't mind coming on Thursday, would you?"  
   "Thursday would be fine," you say.  
   "Great. I will have Jeffrey email you the house address and the time you will need to arrive." she says.  
   "Mommy," Jordan interrupts.  
   "Not now Jordan. We're having a discussion," Angela snaps back.  
   "But mommy. I have to us the restroom," he says. Angela lets out a deep sigh, gets up, takes Jordan by the hand and walks to the front of the restaurant where the bathroom is located.  
   You and Jeffrey are left alone at the table and you are somewhat relieved. You feel like you can finally breathe now that Angela has stepped away. You sit in silence and reach for your wine glass as Jeffrey begins to speak.  
   "She can be quite a handful," he says and you look up to see him smiling at you.  
   "That's all women," you say. "Most women I should say."  
   "Not you though. I have a feeling you're going to be easy to work with," he says and you can't help but smile.      "Don't jinx yourself now," you say.  
   "I'm not," he replies. "I'm a man who knows his shit."  
   "You sure about that?" you question him as a joke.  
   "One hundred percent sure. I've been alive long enough to know things. I'm a man full of experience. I've done a lot of things throughout my years," he says, his eyes darkened as they stared into yours. "But there are things that I have yet to do. Things I have yet to experience."  
   You sit in silence for a couple of seconds, your eyes unable to break the contact with his.  
   "And what might that be? What is it that you want to experience?" you ask as your breathing slows and your heart rate speeds up.  
   Jeffrey slides his tongue over his bottom lip before taking it in between his straight white teeth.  
   "That is a question I don't have an answer to," he replies. "I guess we'll just see what life throws my way. I'm open to trying new things."  
   Your mind was spinning and you couldn't keep up with the conversation. Surely he didn't mean anything by it. It was just a casual conversation between two adults. You calm yourself down mentally before answering him.  
   "Well I hope life throws you nothing but good pitches," you say. "I would hate to see a curveball take you out of the game."  
   Jeffrey smiles and lets out a deep, raspy laugh before slowly leaning towards you. Your heart is pounding out of your chest and you swear everyone in the restaurant can hear it beating. His musky cologne makes its way towards your nose, causing your senses to wake up. Your eyes are locked with Jeffrey's and you feel goosebumps rising on your skin.  
   "Darlin' I will always be in the game. I. Always. Win."


	4. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It won't be very long but I wanted to get something up. I have been busy spending the holidays with family and friends. I'm going to make the next chapter another long one so stay tuned for that. I go back to work tomorrow so I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Anyways I'm gonna quit rambling and let y'all get onto the story! Thanks for reading!

"Ma'am," you hear the attending waitress speak. "Would you like more wine?"

"Um. Yes. Yes please that would be great," you say in a soft voice.

Thank god the waitress had shown up when she did. You had no idea how you were going to respond to what Jeffrey had said just moments earlier. _**Darlin' I will always be in the game. I. Always. Win**_. Just that one simple sentence had made such a bold statement. The way the words had come out of his mouth said so much than the words themselves. The way his eyes glared into yours as he spoke awoke the butterflies in your stomach.

"And you sir?" she turns her attention towards Jeffrey. You glance down at your wrist watch and began to fiddle with it as you awaited his response.

"No, thank you. I'm alright," he says and you look up to see the waitress nod and walk away. You pick up your glass and take another sip of your wine.

"Cat's got your tongue now, Y/N?" Jeffrey says and you look up towards him.

"Pardon?" you reply.

"You're being awfully quiet now," he says, a smile painted on his face.

"I'm sorry," you say. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he questions.

"School," you lie. What else were you supposed to say? "Oh Jeffrey, I was just thinking about how your words hit me like a fucking bus." Or maybe "Just thinking about the fact that you made my heart practically fall out of my chest." 

"Ahh. What school are you attending?" he asks.

"University of Washington," you say. "Same school you and my dad attended."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he replies. "It's an excellent school."

You nod in agreement before saying, "Dad tells me that all of the time. UW is on the list of top 5 things he cannot go without mentioning."

Jeffrey lets out a deep chuckle and you can't help but let out a chuckle as well.

"Your father is quite the man," he says. "Now I see where you get it from."

"People say I'm a lot like him," you reply. "He's very hard headed. Very strict. Insanely stubborn. I have a hard time believing his college stories because he the guy he describes just doesn't seem like him."

"Oh God. He tells you his college experience stories?" Jeffrey laughs.

"Yes and you're in almost all of them," you reply. "I'm starting to think you were a bad influence on him."

"Don't be so hard on me now," he says. "It was actually the other way around. Your dad used to be a wild guy. That's probably why he's so hard on you. Doesn't want you to make the same mistakes as he did."

"He knows I won't" you reply. "I know I won't."

"I'm sure you won't" Jeffrey says. "You're a smart woman. I know it. I've got a feeling in my gut."

You feel a blush growing on your cheeks and you flash Jeffrey a smile.

"Well women are smarter than men so," you say with a laugh.

"You are absolutely right. I won't argue with you there," he says. "So did he tell you about the time that he and I broke into one of my ex girlfriend's apartment and stole all of her undergarments?"

"What!?" you laugh. "Why would you steal a woman's underwear and bras? What did you do with them? Oh god, do I even wanna know?"

"I take it he never told you the story," he says as he busts out laughing. "Don't tell him that I told you." 

"Don't avoid my question, what did you do with her undergarments?" you ask.

"We had to take items into a class of ours for an experiment," he says. 

"What kind of experiment?" you continue to question him.

"Science," he says with a chuckle. "We stuck them in liquid nitrogen." 

"You froze perfectly good undergarments at -321 degrees Fahrenheit," you can't help but laugh as you struggle to get the words out. 

"I'm surprised you know the temperature of liquid nitrogen," he says. "I can tell you pay attention in class."

"I try," you say. "So what did this ex do that gave you the bright idea to freeze her undergarments?"

"It was actually your dad's idea. Surprise, surprise" he says. "But to answer your question, she cheated on me."

"Oh," you reply. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be!" he replies. "That was a long time ago. None of that matters now."

"I'm still not over the fact that you both wasted perfectly good pieces of clothing. That stuff's expensive," you joke around with him.

"I know now," he says. "I knew then but I obviously didn't care."

"You were young," you reply. "But if any guy ever pulled that I would not be a happy camper." 

"You gotta be careful with those young college guys," he says. "They're nothing but trouble."

"Dad!" you hear Jordan nearing the table. You had gotten so caught up in conversation with Jeffrey that you forgot about Jordan and Angela. "Dad, mommy said we could go get ice cream tomorrow as long as you said yes. Can you take me dad please? Please, please, please, pleaseeeeeee dad."

"Jordan Alexander Morgan, quiet down. This establishment is no place for a child to be screaming like a wild animal." Angela says before sitting down in her seat.

"Yeah bud of course we can get ice cream tomorrow," Jeffrey says. "Now remember what Y/N said earlier about being a good boy?"

"Oh yeah. I have to be a good boy or Santa won't bring me a seahorse for Christmas," Jordan replies.

"Exactly," Jeffrey says. "Now sit in your seat and quiet down. We'll be leaving soon."

Jordan sits in his chair before speaking again, "Can Y/N go with us tomorrow? To get ice cream?"

"Jordan, I'm sure Y/N has a busy day tomorrow." Angela says before looking your way. "She probably won't have time to go get ice cream."

"Your mother's right Jordan," you say.

"Are you sure you can't tag along Y/N?" Jeffrey asks as you make eye contact with Angela. "Jordan seems to really like you."

"Tomorrow won't work for me," you say as you look at a sad Jordan. "I have plans with a friend to work on a project."

"What about Wednesday?" Jordan asks his parents. "Can we go Wednesday instead so Y/N can go with us? Please?"

"How bout it Y/N? Would Wednesday be a better day?" Jeffrey asks. You had said you had plans tomorrow in hopes that you wouldn't have to see Angela until you moved in. You liked being around Jordan and Jeffrey but Angela was a different story.

"Wednesday?" you say. "Umm,"

"Please Y/N. Please come with us. It'll be lots of fun," Jordan says as he tugs slightly on your arm. How could you possibly say no to bright eyed kid sitting next to you.

"Okay," you say with a laugh. "Alright, I'll go. Just because you asked me to Jordan."

Jordan yells out with excitement and you can't help but giggle. You had almost forgotten how simple things made children so happy. You had almost forgotten that something as small as saying yes to ice cream makes a kid's day. You envied that about kids.

"Then it's settled. Ice cream on Wednesday," Jeffrey says. "Excuse me now. I'm going to go pay the bill so we can get going. I'm sure the staff is tired of seeing our faces."

"I'm going too!" Jordan says as he gets up from his chair and follows his father.

You and Angela are left alone at the table. Fan-freaking-tastic. You have no idea what to even say to this lady sitting across from you. It seems like she attacks every single thing that comes out of your mouth and you have no idea why. You truly were hoping that you could develop a good relationship with all of the family members but Angela was not making it easy for you.

"So does Jordan have any allergies that I should be aware of?" you ask.

"No he does not," she replies. "I was going to go through all of that with you during your tour on Thursday."

"Oh," you reply. "I was just wondering because I know a lot of people these days have allergies that can be deadly. I just wanted to be sure."

"I understand your concern. It puts me at ease a bit," she says. "I only want the best for my family. I sure as hell hope that you're it. Jeffrey reassured me that you would do an amazing job. I, on the other hand, am not so sure."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I truly am," you reply as calmly as you can. "I don't have a family of my own so I wouldn't know the feeling that you feel. Just know that I will do my best. I take everything that I do very seriously. I put in my time and energy so that I can make things great for others. I would not have accepted this job if I wasn't ready for it. Jordan seems like an amazing kid. I'm looking forward to seeing him grow as an individual. I'm looking forward to working with him and getting to know him. I'm not going to let him down."

Angela sits in silence and studies your every move.

"Look Y/N, I'm an honest person. I just personally do not see you being around for long. I don't want Jordan to get attached to you because then I will have to deal with hearing him talk about you after you're gone. It's happened before. It's nothing new. Nannies come and go in our household. They are just not equipped for my family and that's the truth. You will more than likely be the same way."

"I appreciate your honesty but you have to learn how to give me a chance. I'm not like everyone else" you say.

"Look I want to believe you, I really do. You haven't shown me that you're anything special. You haven't proved that you're different," she replies.

"You haven't given me a chance," you interrupt. "Give me some time and you will see that I take what I do seriously. I don't disappoint."

"Let's hope for your sake that you don't disappoint. I would hate to see a bright woman like you get stripped of her future" she says.

"What do you mean by tha-" you begin to reply before getting interrupted by Jeffrey's voice.

"Alright ladies. The bill is paid. Our stomachs are content. Our wine glasses are empty. I think it's safe to get going," he says while looking back and forth between me and Angela.

You nod your head and stand up in silence. You hoped that Jeffrey couldn't feel the tension that had built up in the moment that he had stepped away, although you were sure that he could. Angela stood up from her seat and took ahold of Jeffrey's and Jordan's hands before beginning to walk. You followed behind them as you all made your way outside of the restaurant. Angela and Jordan proceeded to make their way to a black car that had a driver waiting with the door open. Jordan turned around and gave you a quick wave before getting into the car. Angela did nothing.

"Are you alright?" Jeffrey asks you. "You seem tense."

"No. No I'm fine," you say with a forced smile. "Just super exhausted. Stuffed too. Thank you very much for the dinner. It was amazing."

"No need to thank me," he says. "Do you have a ride home? I would hate for you to be without a ride."

"I took a taxi here. I'll just catch another one back home. Thanks for asking." You reply.

"Are you sure? We'd be more than happy to give you a lift. It's not a big deal."

"No. I'm fine. Really," you interrupt. "You've done enough for me tonight."

"Alright. Just making sure you get home safe," he says. "I should get going. Angela gets impatient and I don't want to hear the horn honking viciously."

You laugh softly before responding, "Well we don't want that now do we. Thank you. Again."

Jesus Christ Y/N, how many times are you going to thank this man in one night.

"You're very welcome. You have yourself a good night Y/N," Jeffrey says as he turns around and begins walking towards the car. He stops in his path before turning around to face in your direction. "And don't forget about Wednesday. I'll give you a call. Be prepared to have something sweet."

 

 

 


	5. Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been crazy busy with work and personal things. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! Please leave your feedback and keep reading. I have so much in store for this story. Also, I imagine Cole being portrayed by Chris Evans. :) Happy reading!!

****"Holy shit, you're going out with him on Wednesday?!" Jasmine exclaims as you wrap up telling her the events of the night before. "Wait tomorrow is Wednesday. You're goin out tomorrow!"

"Yup," you reply. "I only said yes to going out for ice cream because little Jordan gave me the puppy eyes. You know I'm a sucker for puppy eyes."

"Oh I know you are. I use puppy eyes on you all of the time" she says.

"I know. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I just need thicker skin," you reply.

"That you do, my friend. So, are you going to scoop ice cream onto the tip of your finger and let Mr. Morgan lick it off," she says with a cheeky smile.

"Oh my god! Stop!" you say. "You make me wanna keep everything that happens to myself."

"I make you wanna do a lot of things," she replies.

"Yeah. Like rip my hair out," you say while laughing.

"You'd still be hot with no hair," she says. "Mr. Morgan would dig it."

"Okay," you say before clearing your throat. "Enough of that nonsense. Let's put on a movie so that you'll be quiet for an hour and a half."

"Ouch. Why on earth would you want me quiet for an hour and a half?" she says.

"So I can keep my sanity," you reply before getting up to put on the movie As Above So Below. You tell Jasmine to make some popcorn and get some drinks while the trailers lead up to the movie menu.

The two of you sit silently on your spacious couch and watch the film. Well you're mostly silent if you don't include the occasional screams and gasps when something frightening popped up on your television screen. You had always had a thing for scary movies and this one was right up your alley. It was such a mind fuck film and you loved every thrilling second of it. You felt sort of bad for making Jasmine watch the movie considering she absolutely hated scary movies. You would constantly peep over to her and see that she looked like she was scared out of her pants. She wasn't enjoying the movie and you could tell but she watched it anyways because she knows that you love it. The movie finally came to an end and you rose up from your seat to turn the lights on.

"How was it? Did you like it?" you asked her with a smile.

"I mean it was alright. The main guy was cute. I'd get with that" she said and you rolled your eyes.

"Im convinced you're boy crazy," you reply. "Is there anything in your mind besides men?"

"Mmmmmmm no. Just being honest here," she says. "But that ending sucked. Totally ruined the whole movie."

"Well there's one thing that I agree with you on," you said. "It made zero sense."

"So about tomorrow," Jasmine began. "What are you gonna wear?"

You shrug your shoulders because you truly had no idea. You didn't think it was a big deal so you hadn't given it much attention.

"I really hadn't thought about it," you say. "We're just going out for ice cream so."

"Wear something sexy," she says with a smile.

"Like my pink sweatpants? Those are pretty sexy," you say with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love the neon pink sweatpants with 'Angel' written across the butt," Jasmine says and laughter bursts out of both of you.

"Definitely would. Everyone does," you say.

You and Jasmine sit for another hour or so conversing over the random topics that popped into your head. You went from talking about school and careers to celebrity crushes and your favorite bands. You were never bored with your best friend and she made it so there would never be a dull moment. Jasmine left your apartment shortly after your discussions and you were left alone.

The rest of your Tuesday evening was spent catching up on your favorite TV shows that you had previously missed due to being busy. You finished watching season one of Bates Motel before shutting off your television and heading to your bedroom to sleep. You got into bed and you were about to doze off when you realized you hadn't checked your emails to see if Mr. Morgan had sent you the details about tomorrow. You let out a small groan before reaching for your phone and checking your emails. Sure enough, Mr. Morgan had sent an email with the address of the ice cream shop and the time that you would be meeting them there. You were grateful to see that he scheduled it for 2:00 PM. You would get to sleep in and that made you extremely happy. You exited out of your emails and placed your phone back on your nightstand before drifting off to sleep.

You woke up the next day at 11:00 AM and felt absolutely amazing. Your body felt much more rested and it thanked you for allowing it to sleep in. It had been yearning for that long slumber.

You hop out of the bed and grab a quick bite of a late breakfast before stepping into the shower to prepare for the day ahead of you. You take your time in the shower and spend a few minutes standing under the running warm water, allowing it unwind your body.

Once you're out of the shower you head to your closet and pick out a casual outfit. You quickly throw on the undergarments and follow with a maroon v neck shirt and a pair of distressed jeans. You decide to keep your makeup minimal and fresh which saved you some time. You then move on to styling your hair after you've completed your makeup. It took you four tries to get the perfect messy bun but you were relieved when you finally achieved it. You check the time and see that you still have some time to kill until you had to go so you decided to make yourself a meal for lunch.

Once you're done with your food, you slip on your shoes, grab your essentials and begin to head out of the front door. The ice cream shop that Mr. Morgan chose out was actually close to your apartment and you had been there on several occasions. The streets were relatively empty and had only a few people strolling along on it as they made their way to their destinations.

You walked through the front door of Andrew's Ice Cream Parlor and looked around the room to see if you could find the family. Having no luck you decide to walk over to the nearest booth and take a seat. You check your phone to make sure you hadn't missed a last minute phone call or email from Mr. Morgan. Having received nothing you assumed that they would still be coming. You assured yourself that they were just running a bit late which didn't bother you because this was the only thing you had planned today.

Five minutes later you hear the bell hanging above the door ring, signaling that someone entered the shop. You look up to see Mr. Morgan and Jordan. Your eyes search for Angela but she is no where to be found.

Jordan spots you sitting at the booth and runs over, excitement clear in his face.

"Y/N!!!" he exclaims. "Are you ready to get ice cream!?"

"Hi Jordan!!" you reply as you stand up and give him a hug. "I'm beyond ready."

Jordan flashes you a smile and runs over to stand behind two families that are already in line waiting to order. You look up to see Mr. Morgan smiling at you and your heart automatically begins to race faster. He's dressed in all black from head to toe. His attire is much more rugged and laid back than it had been on Monday night. Black glasses rested on top of his nose and you couldn't help but admit to yourself that he looked absolutely handsome with them on. He was wearing a black cap on his head that pulled the whole look together.

"How are you today Y/N?" he asks as he steps closer to you.

"Good thanks," you manage to reply. "And yourself?"

"I'm doing fantastic actually," he replies and pauses for a moment before continuing. "Jordan was hyped all day long. He couldn't wait to see you."

"Awe that's sweet," you reply. "I'm glad someone was actually excited to see me. That doesn't happen often."

"I have a hard time believing that," he says. "I was excited to see you as well."

"The feeling's mutual," you say and you feel a smile creeping across your face. "Anyways I'm glad that we got the chance to meet up today."

"Me too," he replies with a smirk.

"Where's Angela?" you ask, changing the subject. "I thought it would be all of you here today."

"She couldn't make it. She had to go into work today to take care of a situation that popped up," he replies. "Just one of the glories of being an owner of a company."

"That's a shame. Hopefully she can join us next time," you say.

"Yeah. Hopefully. She works so hard," he says. "I tell her she needs to take a break every once in a while but she doesn't ever listen to a word I say."

"She should," you reply. "You're a wise man. I would take your advice into consideration if I was your wife."

**_What the fuck did you just say Y/N._ **

You feel a blush creep over your cheeks and you can't help but feel embarrassed. Mr. Morgan forms a smile and runs his hand over his beard before responding.

"Would you now?" he replies. "You would do everything that I tell you to do?"

"No," you reply. "Not everything. I said I would take your advice into consideration. Two totally different things."

"Fair enough," he replies.

"We should probably go get in line with Jordan. Don't want him ordering all of the ice cream flavors."

Mr. Morgan let's out a deep laugh before answering. "You're right. I wouldn't even wanna see that bill."

You both walk over and join Jordan in line. You waited and listened to Jordan tell you all about his school and friends and things of that sort. Occasionally you would look up to see Mr. Morgan glimpse at you in amusement.

The first family finally completed their orders and the second family began ordering their sweets. All three of you moved up in line and began looking at the menu. You were halfway through the menu when you felt someone tap your left shoulder. You turned around and saw beautiful familiar blue eyes.

Your taxi driver from Monday night stood behind you and you couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. You saw that he had a short beard that consisted of specks of dark blonde hair. His features were absolutely perfect and you asked yourself why you hadn't acknowledged it before. You then began to wonder how he even recognized you.

"Ummm hi," you reply. Mr. Morgan and Jordan both turn around at the sound of your voice. Mr. Morgan glances back and forth between you and the taxi driver as if expecting you to introduce him.

"How are you?" the driver asks. "I haven't seen you since the other night."

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," Mr. Morgan says after clearing his throat. "Looks like the family ahead of us just left so we better order. Would you like us to order for you Y/N?"

"No don't worry about it," you reply. "I'll be there in a minute."

Mr. Morgan nods and he and Jordan make their way up to the counter to begin ordering. You turn back to the taxi driver and you realize that he's alone.

"You're here alone?" you ask.

"No, no." he says. "I'm sat over there."

He points over to a table where a young blonde woman and toddler are sitting.

"Your family is adorable," you say. "Beautiful too."

"Yeah they're really something," he replies.

"So I have to ask,"you begin. "How did you recognize me. You've only seen me once and it was pretty dark."

"I just took a wild guess," he says with a grin. "Also I heard you talking and I knew I recognized that voice. You don't forget a voice that beautiful."

"I don't think your wife would appreciate you hitting on me," you say.

"My wife?" he asks and you look over to the table.

He lets out a chuckle before responding. 

"Kate's not my wife," he says. "She's my cousin. She's visiting Seattle for the first time. Thought I'd show the Oklahoma born girl what the city has to offer."

"And the kid?" you ask.

"Also not mine. She belongs to Kate," he says and you let out a small laugh.

"Sorry for playing 20 questions with you," you say. "Just had to make sure I wouldn't be receiving death threats from an angry wife."

"It's okay," he replies. "I gotta say that was quite the background check. Your questioning skills are impressive."

"Well I am an FBI agent," you joke around. "I've been following you for quite some time now. How else would I have known that you'd be here today at this time of day."

"Well shoot, you caught me," he says as he raises his arms. "You're a damn good agent."

"I knew I would catch you. It was only a matter of time now. I always get my guy," you say.

"Do you now?" he replies with a smirk.

"Yes I do," you reply. "What's your name by the way?"

"You should know. What kind of FBI agent doesn't know the name of the person they're chasing."

"Ha ha ha," you reply. "Don't be a smartass."

"Alright alright. You twisted my arm," he says as he extends his right hand out to you. "I'm Cole. Cole Wright."

You take his hand and shake it as you tell him your name.

"Well I feel like we're friends now," he says.

"Slow down there buddy," you reply. "We just met for the first time."

"Second," he says.

"What?" you ask in confusion.

"Technically it's our second time meeting," he replies. "I think that's good enough for me to consider you a friend."

"I don't know about that," you say.

"What? You don't wanna be friends with me?"

"I usually don't make friends with convicts," you smile.

"But I'm an exception right?" he says.

"Hmmm I'm not sure," you reply.

"Okay," he says. "I get it. You wanna be MORE than friends."

"Wow you're going straight for it, aren't ya?" you respond. 

"I am," he says. "Flirting is my specialty"

"I suppose you flirt with all of your taxi passengers?" you ask.

"Not usually considering most of my passengers are elderly people looking to get to their cardiology appointments," he says and you let out a laugh. "But you. You're a different story."

"So what, you wanna take me out?" you reply.

"Yeah. I do actually," he says. "I was working my way up to asking you."

"Might wanna go a little quicker next time," you say.

"Well you're an eager one aren't you," he says with grin. "And you said next time. So does that mean you accept my offer of taking you out?"

"Yes," you reply. "But only if you promise that we won't be getting around town in a taxi."

"What's wrong with a taxi?" he laughs. "It's the only car I have."

"Nothing at all," you reply. "It'll be a first."

"I'm kidding Y/N," he says. "We'll save taxi rides around the city for another day."

You and Cole engage in conversation for a little while longer before exchanging numbers and heading your separate ways. You order your usual vanilla ice cream and make your way back to the booth where Jordan and Mr. Morgan have sat down.

"I'm sorry about the interruption," you say. "I didn't know he would be here."

"It's okay Y/N," Jordan says. "We'll have tons of time to spend together once you move in next week."

"That's right," you say. "I'm so excited. Your mom is going to give me a tour of your home tomorrow."

"Too bad I'll be in school. I wanted to show you my room." Jordan replies.

"You can show me once I move in," you say. "Take me on a detailed tour of Jordan's Kingdom."

"I would like that a lot," Jordan says. "Can I do that dad? Can I give Y/N a special tour?"

"Yeah bud," Mr. Morgan says. "I'm sure she'd love that. Why don't you run to the bathroom and wash your hands before you get your clothes all sticky. Your mom would kill me if you showed up dirty."

Jordan nods in response and hops out of the booth and makes his way to the bathroom.

"He's really excited about that tour," you say.

"Yeah he is," Mr. Morgan says. "He's always so excited about everything."

"I like that," you say. "His energy is one of kind."

"It is," he replies. "I like to think that I'm doing a good job raising him."

"Oh you are," you say. "No doubt about it."

Mr. Morgan flashes you a white smile before intertwining his long fingers.

"So that guy," he begins. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No," you reply. "He's just someone I met recently."

"I see," he says. "You seemed pretty comfortable around him."

"He's a great guy," you say. "So far. We're going out this weekend."

"Well good luck with that," he replies. "Just be careful with these young guys."

"I'm sure I can handle it," you say with a light chuckle. "Thanks for the advice though. I'll take that into consideration."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
